Un duo pas comme les autres
by ilianakate
Summary: Petite introspective sur le partenariat...


**Voici un OS (donc court et peu approfondit, mais c'est un OS pas une fic, celle qui m'a fait ce commentaire se reconnaîtra), dont l'iodée me trotte dans la tête depuis un moment, et il m'est venu tout seul cet aprem' donc voilà ce que ça donne! **

**Dites-moi ce que vous en avez penser... **

**Bonne lecture**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Un duo pas comme les autres….**

Encore une journée qui commençait, et comme toujours, j'étais fidèle au poste. Cela faisait des années que je l'étais, à tel point que j'avais parfois l'impression d'avoir passé toute mon existence entre les murs du 12th district. J'avais fait tous les étages, passant d'un service à l'autre, puis finalement, jugeant sûrement que je n'avais plus mes preuves à faire, que j'avais prouvé ma loyauté sans failles et mon extrême utilité, j'avais enfin été mutée à la criminelle. Et je n'en étais pas peu fière. Je me sentais enfin à ma place, reconnue à ma juste valeur. Oh, bien sûr, là encore, j'avais dû batailler ferme, ne jamais baisser les bras et me laisser marcher sur les pieds, mais petit à petit, j'avais gagné du terrain, pris du grade, et j'avais fini par occupée la place qui était la mienne aujourd'hui et que beaucoup m'enviaient.

Et je pouvais les comprendre. J'étais l'élément essentiel de la meilleure équipe d'enquêteur du service, et j'avais une célébrité pour partenaire. Si si, je vous assure ! Attention mesdames et messieurs, le grand Richard Castle, playboy de ces dames et accessoirement auteur de polar érotique à succès avait expressément demander à travailler avec moi. MOI ! J'avais encore du mal à croire à ma chance, et même si je feignais l'indifférence, je n'étais jamais plus satisfaite que lorsqu'il approchait de moi, me caressant du bout des doigts, posant son regard brûlant sur moi. J'avais bien conscience qu'il ne pouvait plus se passer de moi, et je me sentais extrêmement fière de cet état de fait parce que je savais que tant que ce serait le cas, il ne serait pas question de mise au rebus ou d'un nouveau transfert. Il ne l'accepterait pas.

Avec tendresse, je pensais à ce jour où j'avais été blessée pour lui. Oh, rien de bien méchant ni de définitif, mais je me souvenais encore de son inquiétude, et de sa colère contre ceux qui avaient osé me faire du mal, me mutiler sans aucune pitié, uniquement pour le blesser lui, pour l'atteindre à travers moi. Etre blessée dans l'exercice de ses fonctions n'était jamais agréable, surtout lorsque ça risquait de mettre en péril votre partenariat avec Richard Castle, mais il m'avait été fidèle jusqu'au bout, signifiant qu'il ne voulait personne d'autre que moi, et il s'était assuré que je reçoive les meilleurs soins. Il n'avait pas lésiné sur les moyens pour que je sois de nouveau opérationnelle, et notre tandem avait repris son rythme de croisière, sans que personne ne puisse rien faire pour l'en empêcher.

Il essuyait les moqueries la tête haute, y répondant par un sourire en coin, mais chaque matin, je sentais son regard se poser sur moi alors même qu'il mettait un pied à l'étage, comme pour s'assurer que j'étais bien là, à mon poste. Parfois je me demandais s'il ne craignait pas que je ne lui sois enlevée pendant la nuit pour qu'un tel soulagement l'envahisse à ma vue. Et j'en étais heureuse. Comment ne pas l'être alors que Richard Castle agissait comme si j'étais la chose la plus précieuse au monde et me faisait me sentir spéciale, pas comme les autres ? Chaque fois qu'il me touchait, que son corps se collait au mien, ses formes s'adoptant parfaitement aux miennes, comme une évidence, que sa chaleur m'entourait, je me sentais extraordinaire.

Bien sûr, un tel partenariat, une telle osmose entre deux être attirait forcément les jalousies, et beaucoup avaient tentés de nous séparer, mais en vain. Nous formions un tout indissociable, et malgré l'intervention de personnes mal intentionnées qui avaient essayées de me voler à lui, il avait toujours été le plus fort, et m'avait jalousement protégée, faisant clairement comprendre à ces intrus que j'étais tout à lui et qu'il n'avait nulle intention de me partager. J'aurais du être outrée qu'il marque ainsi son territoire, et si de l'extérieur, j'avais l'air blasée et de marbre, intérieurement, je faisais des bonds de joie, exécutant même de petites danses de la victoire, chaque fois qu'il se montrait territorial avec moi.

D'ailleurs, après une colère mémorable qu'il avait faite parce que quelqu'un avait osé me monopoliser pendant plusieurs heures, m'empêchant de rester à ses côtés, plus personne n'osait m'approcher, ni même recourir à mes services sans lui en demander l'autorisation express, de peur de se retrouver dans le rôle d'un méchant au destin funeste dans un de ses romans. Personne n'aimait être le méchant de l'histoire, surtout pas lorsque c'était Richard Castle qui se trouvait aux commandes de l'intrigue. Alors j'étais tranquille, parce que même lorsqu'il ne venait pas, l'on m'octroyait une paix royale, comme si j'étais en congé, ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire. Quelques heures de tranquillité par-ci par-là ne pouvaient me faire que du bien, et je n'en étais que plus opérationnelle et efficace lorsque nous avions une affaire.

Je ne niais pas que cela n'avait pas que des avantages, mais ma vie était certainement plus agréable et plus fun depuis que Castle y avait fait irruption. Il m'avait insufflé un nouveau souffle, me redonnant une seconde jeunesse, et je lui en étais reconnaissante. Il m'avait rappelé que dans la vie, on pouvait rire et s'amuser sans toujours penser au travail. Parfois, je me surprenais à me concentrer de toutes mes forces pour tenter de me rappeler de ce que ma vie était sans lui, mais je n'y arrivais pas, comme si repenser au vide de mon existence avant qu'il n'en fasse partie m'était trop douloureux. Oui, j'aimais que Richard Castle fasse partie intégrante de mon quotidien, et je priais pour qu'il ne cesse jamais de venir me rejoindre le matin accompagné de cette délicieuse odeur de café qui me prévenait bien avant qu'il n'arrive à ma hauteur de sa présence.

Avec satisfaction, je songeais que la vie était décidément bien belle lorsque Richard Castle faisait partie du paysage, et j'étais plus que fière d'être celle qu'il avait élue parmi toute les autres, et peu m'importait que les dés aient été pipés dès le début. Après tout, c'était parce que je m'étais trouvée au bon endroit au bon moment qu'il avait jeté son dévolu sur moi. Je savais que notre partenariat s'était joué sur pas grand-chose, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que c'était forcément un signe de l'Univers pour nous faire comprendre que nos destins étaient liés. Ma route était destinée à croiser la sienne, c'était la fatalité.

Je n'étais peut-être qu'une chaise, mais j'étais SA chaise, et ça faisait toute la différence !


End file.
